Ao Infinito e Além: Kiss Me Kill Me
by Carol Camui
Summary: Ao presentir o perigo que se aproxima sobre suas espécie, Katherine se vê obrigada a fazer uma escolha que mudará sua vida para sempre. Conteúdo Adulto.


**Série: Ao Infinito e Além**

**Título:** Kiss Me Kill Me

**Autor:** Carol Camui

**Plot: **Katherine faz planos pra transmutar só um dos meninos e se mudar com ele. A fic tem que ser escrita do ponto de vista dela, desenvolvendo os pensamentos e ponderações por uma semana, até que ela escolha um dos irmãos definitivamente. Tem que terminar a fic com a captura da Katherine, como se tivesse acontecido na semana anterior àquela captura dos vampiros.

**Autora do Plot: Thata Martins**

**Advertências: Conteúdo adulto**

**NOTA: **Um desafio interno para quatro autoras: Carol Camui, Galatea Glax, Miss Dartmoor e Thata Martins. Proposto por Galatea, consiste em cada uma das autoras criar três plots para as demais, resultando daí que cada uma escreverá três fanfictions. Sem limites de palavras, porém com um único capítulo. Sem beta. Os plots: livres e quanto mais difíceis, maior o desafio. A intenção é forçar cada autora a escrever algo diferente do que ela está acostumada. Como diria nossa criança interior, Buzz Lightyear: _Indo Ao Infinito e Além!_

_

* * *

_

_Dressing like your sister_

_Living like a tart_

_They don't know what you're doing_

_Babe, it must be art_

_

* * *

_

-Katherine... - Stefan sussurrou.

Ela amava ouvi-lo falar seu nome daquela forma. Tão súplice. Tão entregue. Tão seu.

Stefan era todo seu.

Não tinha sido muito fácil. O Salvatore mais novo era arredio e reservado demais, mas nada que ela não resolvesse com um pouco de charme e uma pequena dose de persuasão feminina.

O corpo dele se contorcia conforme as mãos geladas da vampira percorriam seu peito, descendo pela barriga e chegando até sua cintura.

Stefan a tinha levado até seu quarto depois de terem caminhado juntos pelo imenso jardim da propriedade. Ele gostava de lhe contar histórias de sua família e de como eles amavam aquele lugar, que tinha sido seu lar por muitas gerações.

Mas Katherine tinha ficado farta de conversa.

Começou a arranhar suas coxas e ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Ela usou mais força que o recomendado e filetes brilhantes de sangue surgiram na pele pálida de Stefan. Katherine sorriu e abaixou a cabeça para lambê-los.

Ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado mais uma vez e depois outra. Stefan era doce em muitos aspectos. Ele começou a gemer e ela ficou observando as cicatrizes finas que se formaram em sua pele após ela depositar um pouco de seu próprio sangue sobre elas. Era divertido brincar com ele daquele jeito.

Engatinhou por cima de seu corpo esguio e depositando beijos em seu peito, passando pelo pescoço e parando no seu queixo. Stefan buscava sua boca com desespero e ela piscou pra ele, mordendo o canto de sua boca antes de beijá-lo de verdade.

Ele a abraçou e os dois rolaram na cama. Katherine sentiu fome e o pescoço de Stefan estava muito próximo. Seu corpo estava quente, diferente do dela. Ao seu lado, ela se sentia viva.

Abriu a boca e passou a língua pela carne macia. Sentiu o pulsar da veia convidativa. Quase podia ouvir seu sangue fluindo.

Passos se aproximaram rápido e ela se conteve a tempo. A porta se abriu e Damon Salvatore apareceu. Seu corpo ficou paralisado diante dos dois, mas Katherine reparou em seu olhar. Havia desejo e outra coisa que ela não conseguiu distinguir.

Demon pigarreou e fechou a porta novamente, deixando os dois sem saber o que fazer.

- Cedo ou tarde ele teria que saber. - passou a mão pelo rosto de Stefan e o beijou de leve. Ele ainda parecia confuso. - Está tudo bem?

-Sim...

Katherine não soube definir o que se passava no coração do mais novo. - É melhor eu ir agora. Nos vemos amanhã, Stefan.

Ela se levantou e ele ficou assistindo a vampira se vestir. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e lhe deu um beijo de despedida, deixando-o com seus próprios pensamentos.

o0o0o

Katherine saiu da casa dos Salvatore intrigada. O que Damon estaria pensando naquele momento? Fazia tempo que ela queria ter uma conversa com ele. Uma bem íntima. Mas ainda era cedo para aquilo. Deixaria os ânimos esfriarem um pouco antes de fazer o que pretendia

O Salvatore mais velho era muito impiedoso. Ela tinha certeza de que seu gosto devia ser dos mais deliciosos. Sabia que Demon a desejava. E estava chegando a hora dele saber que o sentimento era mútuo.

Chegou em sua casa e foi surpreendida pela presença de Pearl.

-Querida! - Sorriu e foi abraçá-la, como sempre fazia. - A que devo a visita?

A vampira de traços asiáticos não lhe sorriu de volta. Parecia apreensiva. - Precisamos conversar. - olhou em volta, temerosa, e disse em tom mais baixo. - A sós.

Katherine franziu o cenho, mas aquiesceu sem questionar. Levou a vampira até seu quarto e dispensou a criada.

Sentaram-se na cama e Katherine segurou firme sua mão, olhando fundo em seus olhos. - O que houve?

-Anna... Você sabe que ela é muito observadora e eu incentivo isso nela. Uma ótima forma de saber das coisas discretamente. - Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou, tentando se acalmar um pouco. - E ela andou ouvindo boatos. - Baixou ainda mais a voz e Katherine teve que redobrar a atenção para conseguir ouvi-la. - Sobre nós.

Katherine se assustou por um instante. - O quê? Que tipo de boatos?

-Alguém andou sendo imprudente em suas caçadas. As pessoas estão assutadas. E você sabe que não vão demorar pra começarem a deduzir certas coisas.

Katherine fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela sabia que a outra tinha razão. Já tinham passado por aquilo antes e nunca era fácil.

Mas tinha que acontecer justo agora que ela estava começando da se divertir?

-O que pensa em fazer? - perguntou, temerosa.

-Temos que partir. O mais rápido possível.

-Mas não podemos fazer isso assim, de repente. Você sabe que só despertaria mais suspeitas.

Pearl torcia as mãos em cima do colo. - Direi que tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar em outro lugar. Não quero expor Anna ao perigo. Você sabe do que eles são capazes de fazer conosco.

Sim, ela sabia. Não era nem um pouco bonito. Mas ela não queria partir agora.

-Uma semana, é tudo o que te peço, Pearl. Partiremos juntas.

A outra a olhou assustada. -E pra quê precisa de uma semana? Se não viesse aqui para avisá-la, já teria partido. Já falei com Anna. Estamos quase prontas.

Segurou a mão da mais velha novamente. -Por favor, não vá ainda. Tem algo que preciso resolver antes.

Pearl estreitou os olhos. - É o Salvatore, não é? Você sabe que o pai dele é um dos mais desconfiados daqui?

-Ora Pearl! Eu não sou tão ingênua assim. É claro que sei. Mas Stefan jamais me denunciaria.

Pearl olhou para a amiga e sacudiu a cabeça. - Você vai acabar se perdendo por causa dele. Não sei se poderei esperá-la.

-Uma semana não é muito tempo. Não lhe custará nada. E teremos tempo para preparar melhor nossa fuga.

Pearl pensou por um instante e suspirou, resignada. - Está bem. Mas nem um dia a mais.

Katherine deu um beijo em seu rosto e a abraçou. - Obrigada.

Depois que ficou sozinha em casa, Katherine começou a pensar no que a amiga tinha lhe dito. Fugir não estava em seus planos imediatos, mas agora que tudo tinha mudado bruscamente, resolveu que seria um desperdício partir com as mãos vazias de Mistic Falls. Uma ideia brotava rápido em sua mente. Algo que ela já tinha começado a pensar antes, mas que só agora tomava forma.

Só que uma dúvida a assaltou. Talvez estivesse sendo precipitada. Stefan seria sua decisão natural. Gentil, obediente e completamente apaixonado por ela. Mas, e quanto a Damon? Com certeza sentia algo por ela também. Hoje ela saberia exatamente o que era. E como era.

Olhou pela janela. Ainda estava desagradavelmente claro lá fora. Mesmo que aquele anel lhe permitisse sair durante o dia, ela não era adepta da luz solar. Resolveu que dormiria até o anoitecer, quando daria início aos seus planos.

o0o0o

Damon estava lá, em meio aos arbustos. Ela sentia seu cheiro. Ouvia o som de sua respiração. As batidas de seus coração. Até mesmo o barulho do sangue correndo por suas veias. Era como música. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Ela tinha se alimentado antes de procurá-lo. Não que ela não soubesse se controlar, mas todo mundo sabe o que pode acontecer entre um vampiro faminto e um humano suculento.

E Damon... bem, Katherine ainda não tinha provado do seu gosto, mas pela sua experiência, tinha certeza de que ele devia ser uma delícia. Ele tinha algo de impiedoso em suas atitudes e tudo o que ele fazia era com paixão. Era do tipo dominador. Mas Katherine não gostava nem um pouco de ser dominada. Por isso optara por Stefan.

Porém, nada a impediria de brincar com ele um pouco.

Pisou em um galho seco e deixou que ele a visse em meio as sombras. Claro que ele se assustou.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. Ela se perguntou se ele não achava que ela era um fantasma.

-O que _você_ faz aqui, Damon? Perdido? - Ela sorriu e chegou mais perto dele, que pareceu nervoso com sua presença.

Damon a olhou de cima a baixo. - Não mais. Você me achou, não foi?

-Foi. - Ela chegou ainda mais perto e tocou seu peito, de leve. - E você não vai fugir?

-Não... Você vai? - Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e ele lhe sorriu de um jeito predatório. Katherine pensou que Damon seria um vampiro maravilhoso. - Pois deveria. - Ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e a beijou.

Ela sabia que Damon era impulsivo, mas aquilo a surpreendeu. De um jeito que a agradou. Muito.

Ela se afastou alguns milímetros e mordeu o canto do seu lábio inferior. - Você não se importa com seu irmão?

Ele sorriu para ela, passando a mão por seu rosto. -Veio me testar, Katherine?

Ela pensou por um instante. - Talvez. - Colocou a boca perto de seu ouvido e mordiscou sua orelha, de leve. - E você passou no meu teste.

Empurrou seu corpo para o chão, pegando-o de surpresa. Ela deu uma gargalhada divertida e sentou por cima dele, abrindo sua camisa e beijando seu peito.

Mas Damon não ficou sem ação por muito tempo. Segurou seus ombros e num movimento ágil, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela. Katherine sorriu com aquele gesto, percebendo que suas suspeitas estavam certas.

-Você é minha. - Ele beijava seu pescoço e puxava seus cabelos. A vampira o envolveu com suas pernas e o puxou pra mais perto.

-Por essa noite eu posso ser o que você quiser.

o0o0o

Katherine acordou se sentindo bem, como há muito tempo não acontecia. A noite com Damon tinha sido uma experiência única. O que só tinha contribuído para suas dúvidas aumentarem. Damon tinha tudo para ser um exímio predador. Era determinado, sedutor e havia um certo requinte cruel em suas ações, uma coisa que só outro predador poderia perceber.

Talvez eles fossem mais parecidos do que ela imaginava.

Mas, se por um lado aquilo era fascinante, por outro, ela sabia que poderia vir a se tornar um problema. Damon não seguiria suas ordens quando fosse preciso. Ela apostava que ele era capaz de todo tipo de desobediência, e ela não teria paciência pra aquilo.

Mas tinha Stefan. Seu doce Stefan.

Ela simplesmente amava a forma como Stefan se entregava de corpo e alma. Ele nunca seria capaz de qualquer gesto que fosse capaz de magoá-la ou ferir. Ele era o companheiro ideal para a eternidade. Ou pelo menos boa parte dela.

Mas brincar com Damon estava sendo muito divertido. E quente. Ela não tinha por que interromper aquilo antes da hora.

Stefan chegou mais tarde em sua casa, com um buquê e flores vermelhas.

Katherine sorriu e o abraçou, dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios. - Que surpresa! Stefan, são lindas... - Ela passou uma rosa por sua bochecha, sentindo a maciez em sua pele. Stefan não desgrudava os olhos dela. Katherine podia sentir, mesmo estando de olhos fechados.

-Eu queria me desculpar por ontem. Não devia ter deixado você ir embora daquele jeito.

-Ah... - Ela sorriu pra ele. - Eu entendo. Vocês dois são muito ligados, não são?

Stefan desviou o olhar, enrubescendo um pouco. - Não mais.

Ela franziu o cenho e segurou seu rosto, buscando seus olhos. - Querido. Vocês brigaram?

Stefan deu um sorriso triste e colocou a mão sobre a sua, mas não respondeu. Ela não insistiu.

-Vamos. Precisa se alegrar um pouco. - Katherine segurou sua mão e os dois saíram da casa. Faria qualquer coisa para distrair Stefan.

o0o0o

Ela sabia que talvez estivesse sendo imprudente, mas simplesmente não poderia partir sem saber como era. Que gosto tinha.

Damon não sabia o que ela era. Mas se ela estava mesmo considerando levá-lo consigo, ele teria que saber. Não que Katherine já tivesse tomado sua decisão. Sua balança pendia para o lado de Stefan na maior parte do tempo. Mas quando estava com Damon não conseguia pensar com clareza. Seu corpo, seu toque, seu olhar, tomavam conta de todos os seus sentidos. Não tinha mais como se conter. Ela tinha que provar seu gosto. E seria agora.

Levou a boca até seu pescoço e o lambeu. Damon se movia com força por cima dela enquanto ela arranhava suas costas. Suas presas já estavam expostas e ela não perdeu mais tempo. Furou sua pele branca e imediatamente sentiu o néctar quente em sua boca. O corpo de Damon se retesou e ele atingiu o ápice instantaneamente. Mas Katherine ainda não estava satisfeita.

-Oh... - Ele gemia enquanto ela sugava. Sem pressa. Saboreando cada gota. Sem desperdiçar nem uma. Eram muito preciosas pra isso.

Quanto mais bebia, mais Katherine confirmava suas suspeitas. Damon era um dos seres mais deliciosos que já tivera o prazer de provar. Se não fosse o melhor.

Teve que usar o máximo de sua força de vontade para se separar dele.

-Eu sabia que havia algo especial em você. - Ele falou antes que ela abrisse a boca. Katherine simplesmente sorriu, deixando que ele a beijasse mais uma vez.

o0o0o

Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso demais. Ela sempre se gabara de ser uma pessoa determinada. Isso não tinha mudado. Só que pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, Katherine não sabia o que fazer.

Na noite anterior, Damon tinha lhe dito que não admitiria mais vê-la com Stefan. Ela só conseguiu dar risada na cara dele. Quanto a Stefan, continuava dócil e gentil como sempre. Aquilo chegava a irritá-la.

Seu tempo tinha esgotado. Pearl tinha aparecido mais cedo, dizendo que tudo estava arranjado. Só esperava por ela. Só que ela não estava pronta.

Não adiantava mais pensar no assunto. Os dois eram totalmente opostos e despertavam sentimentos diversos. Mas ela não conseguia escolher.

Sentia que ao lado de Stefan sempre teria alguém que a protegesse e amparasse, e seria amada como ninguém.

Com Damon tudo era mais excitante e perigoso. Era tudo muito imprevisível e ao mesmo tempo tentador.

Ela gostava de ambos. Se fosse possível, fugiria com os dois. Mas não seria viável.

Optou pela sorte. Naquela noite teria um encontro com seu destino. Fosse ele qual fosse.

o0o0o

Katherine entrou como uma sombra na casa dos Salvatore. Não sabia quem iria encontrar primeiro, mas esse seria seu eleito. Não era o melhor plano de sua vida, mas teria que servir.

Passou em frente ao quarto de Damon e resolveu arriscar. A porta estava aberta, mas o quarto estava completamente vazio. Uma pontada de decepção a invadiu, mas passou rápido.

Encontrou Stefan em sua cama, lendo um livro qualquer. Sorriu e foi até ele, arrancando o livro de sua mão e subindo em seu colo, mordendo seu pescoço sem demora. O transformaria ali mesmo e fugiriam imediatamente.

Fechou os olhos e uma sensação horrenda tomou conta dela. Retirou a boca e olhou para Stefan, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. Katherine tentou cuspir, mas era tarde demais. A verbena já tinha invadido seu corpo e ela sentia a paralisia crescer em seus membros. Soltou um grito de terror. Não podia acreditar que terminaria daquele jeito. Envenenada pelo que mais tinha confiado.

A porta se abriu e o quarto foi invadido por alguns homens, entre eles o pai de Stefan. O Salvatore mais novo tentou alcançá-la, chamando seu nome.

Foi a última coisa que Katherine viu antes de sua visão escurecer por completo e o mundo se tornar o lugar escuro e gelado de que ela quase tinha conseguido esquecer.


End file.
